guild2renaissancefandomcom-20200215-history
Talents
In The Guild 2: Renaissance there are 10 talents which are character attributes. These attributes increase certain character actions. Talents can be raised by spending experience, with the cost influenced by the character's profession and the talent's level. Talents can also be permanently raised by a character's zodiac sign. Note: The Talent List also lists up hidden benefits which are not visible in-game. These are marked with an asterisk*. Talent List: * Constitution Constitution describes your general physical form and condition. A character with high constitution is more likely to withstand damage in battle, regenerate faster when sick, and, thanks to his/her extraordinary stature, can carry more than your average weakling. Important for: # Life points # Number of inventory slots # (Hidden) Life expectancy* # (Hidden) HP ---------- * Dexterity D'exterity '''is a significant talent when it comes to moving quickly, dodging the blow of a sword, and reaching nimbly into the pockets of your poor victim in the marketplace, and wending your way home in satisfaction with his/her coin purse in your pocket. Important for: # Speed of movement # Dodging in battles and duels # Pick-pocketing # Burglary ---------- * '''Charisma' Courteous, polite, and blessed with good manners, the charismatic person is one who, at the same time, understands how to make his opponent nod appreciatively through his cultivated appearance. A high charisma 'will help you whenever you are in contact with other characters, especially, but not only, with those of the opposite sex. Important for: # Permanent favor bonus # Embarrassing # Kissing # Courting (marriage and lovers) # ''(Hidden) ''Effectiveness of Free Trade* # ''(Hidden) Effectiveness of Quacksalving* ---------- * '''Martial Arts The talent martial arts '''serves only one purpose: to strike more precisely and more powerfully. Whether in a duel or in combat, whoever hits the hardest and the most on target is usually the last one standing at the end... Important for: # Attacks is battle # Attack in duels ---------- * '''Handicrafts High handicrafts skill allows you and the employees in your building to manufacture goods at a higher speed. Important for: # Production speed in businesses # (Hidden) Production speed of Guild Item: Alderman's Brew* # (Hidden) Production speed of Guild Item: Church Bell* ---------- * Stealth Put aside ungracefully thievery from making loud noises and getting yourself caught by the city guards. A high stealth skill allows you and your artful band of thieves to become quiet as a mouse and slip away in the shadows with your new found loot. Important for: # Concealing illegal actions # (Hidden) Production speed of Guild Item: Poison Dagger* # (Hidden) Effectiveness of Forging Certificates* ---------- * Rhetoric High rhetoric skill allows your character to deliver refined speeches, convince other of your own opinion (even if they are nothing but lies), and just be very influencing to others. Important for: # Courting (marriage and lovers) # Insults # Threats # Political meetings # Trials # Taunts in duels # Bribery # (Hidden) ''Effectiveness of Sermons* ---------- * '''Empathy' See through everything and separate the lies from the truths. A high empathy skill can help you see through the actions of everyday people, good or rotten politicians, and thieves that want to steal from you. # See through rhetoric in politics # See through rhetoric in trials # See through rhetoric in duels # See through rhetoric in bribes # See through stealth ---------- * Bargaining Coax everything to the last coin to spend your money wisely and build your fortune. Or lower the cost of your loan from the banking house, because that's what it's all about: haggling for the last taler - so that you can have more! Important for: # Bonus in selling # Chapter loans # (Hidden) Effectiveness of Free Trade* # (Hidden) Effectiveness of Quacksalving* ---------- * Arcane Knowledge The mystery of artifacts, understanding their secrets, and using them for your benefits. Important for: # Length of effect for artifacts # Artifacts can be used again more quickly # (Hidden) Production speed of Guild Item: Almanac* # (Hidden) Chance of Success of using certain Artifacts* # (Hidden) ''Chance of Success of Having a Vision* # ''(Hidden) Chance of Success of Summoning* Category:Browse Category:Character Attributes